Hallows Eve
by Storm Arashi
Summary: Toby is celebrating his first offical Halloween with Sarah when they get an unexpected visit from the Goblin King. Sarah learns things she didn't expect from just observing the Goblin King. As Sarah learns more about him, Toby just wants to get his candy.


/

It had been two years after Sarah's adventure in the Labyrinth. Toby was two years old and celebrating his first real Halloween. Sarah was seventeen and more than happy to take him. The night had started off relatively normal. Sarah had taken Toby's stroller just in case along with extra bags for his candy should his little bucket get full. She hated to admit it but she wanted some free candy and she knew Toby wouldn't be able to eat it all. The sun was still out and Sundown was a few hours away.

It was only an hour into their run and Toby was resting in his stroller and Sarah was sipping a bottle of water she had. Both had stopped a little ways off the sidewalk to keep out of the way and to rest up. Toby may have had short legs but Sarah swore he was part robot with the way he could run. In ten minutes he had been keeping her running after him. It was surprising because you would think Toby's Goblin costume would keep him from running too fast. (It had frightened Sarah when their parents bought him the costume but wore a costume herself. The costumes her mother left her from her theater days fit her perfectly.)

"Ready to hit more houses Toby?" Sarah asked her brother ruffling his hair. He lept out of his stroller and started to run after the kids in front of him.

Sarah dragged the stroller after her as she yelled for him to slow down.

Toby wasn't in the mood for listening. All he cared about was his candy and how he would get to it.

He looked behind him and bashed into a pair of legs falling on the ground. "Ow.." He mumbled sniffling a little.

"Now who might we have here?" Toby looked up at the man he had bumped in to.

Sarah had seen Toby fall and rushed towards him but saw who he had bumped into.

"Toby!" Sarah grabbed onto her baby brother and pulled him to his feet and close to her. "What do you want?"

The man with wild blond hair, mismatched eyes and extravagant clothing pretended to be insulted. "Why Sarah I thought you would want me to see if you needed a little _goblin_ taken care of." He replied giving her a smirk.

Sarah glared at him. "You better not even think of it. I'll make you regret it." In chasing after Toby when he learned to walk and dealing with creeps in the park Sarah had become known to punch first ask later if Toby was in danger. "I've been known to make grown men cry like girls." She added. Toby sniffled and clung to her princess-like gown.

"He ugly." He said aloud all but yelling it and pointing at Jareth. "Ugly man!"

Jareth's face was a picture of shock and annoyance. Sarah could practically _hear_ his ego shattering into a million pieces.

"At least you didn't call me such insulting lies." He scoffed turning away closing his eyes.

Sarah smirked. "I didn't say it out loud Goblin King." She said going back for the stroller Toby glaring at Jareth as he sat in his stroller pouting.

"What are you doing?" He asked. "Although at least your dressing appropriately for a young woman." He added looking at Sarah's brown and red gown. Sarah tucked a strand of her dark brown hair out of her face.

"It's Halloween. I'm taking care of Toby and making sure we get all the candy we can carry." She said holding her head high strolling past him hoping she was being rude enough to get him away from her and her brother.

Ten minutes later it seems they were stuck with Jareth. His argument against Sarah's wrath was he could keep up with Toby and if he had to he would carry him to all the houses.

That was the only reason Sarah was allowing him near her brother but as they walked, Sarah noticed Toby seemed to almost recognize the fae. He reminded Sarah of her own father when Toby was younger. They looked similar aside from the mis-matched eyes. They both had the same shade of blond hair and Toby's hair was spikeing up naturally at that. Sarah had noticed her brother didn't have a scratch on him when they returned two years ago.

"You know...You look a lot like him." She finally commented after Toby claimed the fae's shoulders as his perch. So far Sarah had to dump out his candy twice into shopping bags she kept in the stroller.

Jareth grinned at her. "I have to agree we appear similar. However the eyes are different. I doubt you noticed one of his eyes seems to change color with the light."

Sarah hung her head low. "Smart aleck faerie." She muttered.

"That's King Of Goblins thank you! Honestly no respect." He said this last part to Toby who laughed.

Sarah grumbled to herself. "That's it YOU get stroller duty." She said cracking her knuckles for emphasis. Toby was by her side within minutes after a brief stare off between the teenager and the fae.

It amused her to no end how sullen Jareth appeared knowing he was outmatched in the human world.

"By the way why did you come here exactly? I doubt you would try to take my brother again." Sarah said although she knew it was her fault.

Jareth shrugged. "It is unusual...But I actually missed the little twerp." He said looking at Toby fondly. Sarah looked at her brother and noticed in the lighting of the setting sun that his eyes looked just like Jareth's. If she didn't know better she would think he was the son of the King. When her back was turned she swore she heard him let out a sigh of relief.

"What? Do you want to carry him again?" 

"I'm good!" _The twerp was beginning to grip my hair and drop things. At least Sarah's grown to be more mature...Although I don't think she likes me much. Pity she does look beautiful in that gown._

Sarah as if reading his thoughts glared at him. "Okay switch."

Refusing to sigh Jareth let the two year old sit on his shoulders again holding him in place with his arm.

Sarah facepalmed. "Hey if their letting him pick and it's big candy bars get me a hersheys!" She yelled as the fae began to go faster then her. She had to jog to keep up.

As the sun set Toby began to shiver. Sarah buckled him back into his stroller. "I guess this is good night." Sarah said turning to go back home but realized she had gotten them lost.

"Lost?" Jareth smirked his crystal appearing in his hand.

Sarah hung her head low. "Yes..." He teleported them to the front yard.

He lifted her chin up with his hand looking into her brown eyes. "I missed you as well Precious."

Sarah blushed. "I admit...I missed you too."

Toby whined over his candy spoiling the moment. Instead they both sighed and chuckled. "Good night."

"Goodnight." With their goodbyes said Sarah took Toy inside and the King teleported back to his kingdome.

/

Dressed in her pajama's and munching on some of the candy she claimed after Toby took all of the lollipops into his room via his bucket. She didn't take much only a few chocolate bars.

"I never did get to try one of those."

"JARETH!"


End file.
